


Spoiled Rotten

by natashagromadin



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: But also, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Smut, bottom!Yoongi, i just really like yoonseok okay, smutty af, soft boyfriends, this is pure, top!J-Hope, whiny!Yoongi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashagromadin/pseuds/natashagromadin
Summary: Yoongi and Hoseok just being boyfriends and just doing boyfriend things (like sticking tongues where they don't belong and putting what in the what like what now?!?!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I'm back finally with some soft smutty sexy (i don't even think those go together but whatevs) Yoonseok for you. I saw a post awhile back about soft!Yoongi and I couldn't get the idea out of my head so here it is! I hope you enjoy because I enjoyed writing it, and I can't wait to post some works that I have going for you guys in the future. Comment and kudos if you think I did a good job! PLEASE ENJOY <333

Yoongi felt Hoseok shuffle beside him. He blinked open his eyes, and caught the younger staring at him. He hid his face in his pillow while Hoseok danced lazy circles on his hips.

“Daddyyyyy,” Yoongi whined feeling Hoseok kiss his jaw. His fingers danced their way upward toward his nipples. Hoseok’s index finger rolled the bud around making Yoongi keen. “Daddy you’re making me hard.” 

“Yeah? It feels nice?” This time he rolled Yoongi so his face was toward him. He lifted his shirt and licked his nipple. Yoongi whined and covered his flustered cheeks. Hoseok looked up.

“Stop covering yourself. Daddy wants to see his pretty baby boy.” Yoongi peaked and slowly removed his hands from his face. Hoseok smiled and leaned in to kiss him. His tongue peeked from behind soft lips and lapped at Yoongi’s teeth. He opened his mouth inviting Hoseok to continue his indulgence. Hoseok took Yoongi’s pliancy as sign to continue, and spread his legs open, pressing his crotch against Yoongi’s.

“Daddy…” Yoongi moaned. Hoseok chuckled as he kissed Yoongi’s neck.

“You’re such a whiner baby boy. Maybe daddy spoils you too much. Mhmm?” Yoongi giggled. 

“But I like it when Daddy spoils me!” Hoseok moaned crashing his lips to the delicate boy pinned beneath him. Yoongi gasped sharply making Hoseok stop. 

“Did Daddy hurt you?” Hoseok had always feared his strength would get away from him one day. 

“No, just…what if Jin-hyung comes in? I don’t want him to see me. I’m only Daddy’s.” Hoseok could not have smiled brighter. Yoongi gave a warm grin.

“My baby is so smart. He know he only belongs to Daddy and that Daddy wouldn’t like his baby being see by anyone else.” Yoongi hummed, feeling Hoseok’s weight leave him as he got up to lock the door. Of course when he turned back to the bed, Hoseok could see Yoongi had ulterior motives. His ass was up in the air still clothed in gray boxers, face smirking and pressed against the bed. Hoseok almost lost his shit, when he saw the bulge growing in Yoongi’s shorts. 

“Play with me Daddy. Please?”  Yoongi moaned out, thrusting his hips back. 

“Fuck baby. You’re gonna be the death of me.” Hoseok crawled up behind Yoongi and shed his boxers revealing his plump ass bared just for Hoseok. Hoseok nipped the soft flesh. Yoongi whined.

“Daddy?” Their was a hint of anxiousness in the older’s voice. Hoseok kissed his left cheek. 

“What is it baby boy? Tell Daddy. You know he won’t make fun of you.” Yoongi’s tension visible melted.

“I want you to eat me out. L-like a girl.” Hoseok smiled. 

“Yeah baby? Want Daddy to eat your pretty pussy? Get you nice and wet for me?” Hoseok didn’t wait for an answer, and instead, licked from Yoongi’s balls to his rim, swiveling his tongue around it. Yoongi gasped and pushed back onto Hobi’s face. His knuckles turning white as Hoseok eased open his rim. Hoseok flattened his tongue against Yoongi and ran it up and down his perineum. Yoongi rocked back further.

“Ohhhhhh…” Yoongi sighed brokenly. Hobi chuckled and spat on Yoongi’s hole sucking at it sloppily. He stuck his tongue in Yoongi’s inner rim and fucked him with it.

“Daddy keep doing that it feels soooo good. Keep going keep going keep going.” Yoongi babbled.

“You’re gonna come just from my tongue aren’t you? My baby boy’s got such a dirty pussy,” Yoongi groaned, and came on the sheets below him, Hoseok’s tongue fucking his ass. Hoseok pulled away, proud smile plastering his face. “Daddy’s so proud of his baby boy. He came so hard for me.” Yoongi gave a dopey smile. Hoseok maneuvered them so Yoongi was straddling him. Hoseok pressed his cock against Yoongi’s hole.

“Daddy…want you to fuck your little boy’s pussy,” Hoseok mumbled a curse under his breath as Yoongi crawled down his body and tugged on his pants. He took his cock in his hands and blushed. “You’re so big Daddy. I don’t know if my pussy can take it.” This type of role play always threatened to make Yoongi collapse in a fit of giggles.

“Oh yeah?” Hoseok winked. “Better get it wet so it can just slide right in. I wouldn’t want to hurt your little boy pussy.” Yoongi allowed himself a small laugh. He quickly composed himself and leaned forward licking up Hoseok’s shaft. He took the head in his mouth and moaned, sliding his lips down as far as he could before pulling back. He spat on Hoseok’s cock and chased it down his shaft, gagging. Hoseok wrapped his fingers in Yoongi’s hair.

“Fuck baby. Get it nice and wet so Daddy can fuck you,” Yoongi moaned and bobbed his head. He used his tongue on the underside of Hoseok’s cock and gathered some precome in his hand. Hoseok’s eyes rolled back. Yoongi used his precome slicked fingers to fuck himself. He reached behind and plunged two fingers into his wet hole. He moaned around Hoseok’s cock, pleasure egging him on. “Okay baby stop. Let Daddy fuck you. Are you wet enough for me?” He said smirking. Yoongi nodded eagerly, clambering back on top on Hoseok. He rubbed his ass against Hoseok’s dick. 

“Daddyyyy please.” Hoseok rolled his eyes.

“You are the most needy boy I have ever met. So needy for your Daddy’s cock in your pussy huh?” Hoseok pushed the head against Yoongi’s rim sending the boy off balance. He landed on Hoseok’s chest with a giggle. Hoseok smiled and slipped his tongue passed the older’s lips.

“Daddy fuck my pussy please. Your cock is so big. I need it.” Hoseok moaned. Yoongi pushed off of Hobi’s chest and began rocking his hips. The two found a rhythm, Yoongi rocking forward and back, Hoseok swiveling his hips and grinding up. 

“No matter how much I fuck you you’re still so tight baby. Your pussy is so wet too. You like Daddy’s cock inside your sweet pussy?” Yoongi rocked harder. He whined, and grabbed Hoseok’s forearms, holding steady. 

“Yes Daddy. It’s so big and making me so wet. I wish we could fuck all day. Want you to come in me over and over. Fill my pussy up.” Hoseok encouraged Yoongi to fuck himself faster.

“Shit baby. Daddy’s gonna come.” Hoseok ground up, gripping Yoongi’s hips tighter.

“Daddy I want to come too. Can I come with Daddy?” Hoseok nodded fervently.

“Yeah baby boy. Come with Daddy.” Yoongi started letting out little “oh, oh, oh” sounds that made Hoseok fuck into him harder. He came with a groan filling Yoongi up, who came immediately after, untouched. 

“Daddyyyyy you made my pussy all wet.” Yoongi whined.

“Don’t get mad at me. You’re the one that got all beggy.” 

“Beggy? That’s not even a word.” 

“Shut up,” Hobi began to pull out, and Yoongi groaned. “What is it now?”

“It’s gonna come out.” Yoongi scrunched his face. Hoseok rocked himself into a sitting position, and still inside of Yoongi, carried him to the bathroom.

“I’ll eat it out of you in the shower.” 

“Promise?”

“Anything for my whiny baby boy.” Yoongi smiled into Hobi’s neck.


End file.
